Test-Tube Babies
by HarbouringLies
Summary: Life is good after the confrontation with the Vultori. Nessie is getting older, and everyone is happy. With the arrival of two new people life isn't so good Bella wasn't an innocent girl coming to live with her Father, turns out Charlie and Renee aren't her real parents at all! And she has another daughter! What has Bella been hidng all these years? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys,

So Another Road Followed will be updated tomorrow, this here is a new story designed to help me through writer's block. I have had this idea for the last 6 months and so I wanted to put it on electronic paper

Enjoy,

Chapter 1: Introduction.

(3rd PERSONS)

The couple laid together on the bed, their clothed bodies pushed so closely together they were almost one person.  
One was male, looking to be around 16 to 18 years of age. His hair was scruffy and a shade of brown, his skin a ghostly white. His features were in-humanely perfect, it was almost intimidating. His eyes contrasting his pale skin, shinning a bloody red.  
The figure tightly held at his side was also perfect to the point of intimidation, her hair was choppy also a brown shade with highlights of copper. Her eyes, were a light brown mixed with green, also containing flacks of the same red as the male.

"I love you" she whispered.

He just smiled down at her,

"I don't think I will ever tire of hearing you say that"

"You're meant to say it back silly" she giggled.

"I love you, I love that I am the only one who sees you this carefree. I love that you are mine" he spoke, once red eyes now black.

She rolled her eyes, leaned up to kiss his nose before placing her head back into the crook of his neck.

"Lily, give me a proper kiss!" he pouted.

"No" Lilly laughed.

"Rosalie!" he growled.

"My full name!" she was now mocking, her eyes and mouth opened in exaggeration.

He gave her a pointed look.

"Fine!' she agreed, leaning up and giving him a 'proper' kiss.

They continued to lay together.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Her" she whispered.

"Sweetie, thinking of her only hurts you" he admonished.

"I know but-" she cut herself off with a sob.

"But what?" he asked.

"I want to know how she is, I want her to know _I am better off_" she hissed.

He chuckled. "That's my girl" then paused for a moment "Aro already has told you all there is know about her"

"Oh yes, her new _daughter_" the girl spat.

"Calm down babe, this is the third bed this month. You know Aro doesn't like spending money on these kinds of things" He spoke

The girl, Lilly, let out a puff of air.

"I know"

Everything was silent for a while.

"Why don't we go find her?" he asked suddenly.

"ALEC!" she shouted "IS YOU CRAZY!"

It was silent for a moment before they both cried out with laughter,

"Is you crazy!"

Again it was silent.

"Are you serious" was all she asked.

"Yes, Demitri cannot tell you where they she is, but he may be able to track the others" Alec spoke.

"I guess you're right"

"Don't guess baby, you know I'm right"

She let out a laugh.

"What about Aro, would he let me go?" she whispered.

"Maybe, if you get the closure you want he may hope you will become more loyal to him" Alec explained.

"Yeah that's true.. Let's go find Demitri!" She laughed again, before running out the room.

Alec shook his head at her.

"Look out Cullens" he chuckled before slowly following after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

So here is chapter 2, the first couple chapters will be short and a bit slow just to pick up the plot line.  
Okay, so I hope you enjoy.

(Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight )

(3rd PERSONS- CULLENS)

Everything was good at the Cullen house, everyone was happy and content.  
It has been a decade since the Cullens and the Volturi had their confrontation.

Renesemee had reached the physical age of 18 within the first 7 years as suspected, what was not suspected thought was that Renesemee was still growing. Granted the aging process was slow to a point it was barely visible to vampires it was still there.

What would happen in the future was an unspoken situation in this house hold, no body wanting to come to terms that their time may be limited. Edward and Bella wanted eternity; Jacob had shown no displeasure that Nessie may be mortal.

In this present time Edward was playing his piano, Bella was reading, Alice and Jasper were on their computers, Rosalie and Emmett were 'distracted', Carlisle was in his office and Esme was cooking. Jacob was out for a run and Nessie had decided to join him.

Alice froze, everybody knew she was just having a vision so only spared a glance.

"The Vultori" Alice whispered.

This caught everybody off guard, Carlisle and Esme rushed to where Alice was sitting, Rose and Emmett were getting dressed then going to Alice.

"The Vultori?" Carlisle repeated.

"Yes, I can see two members coming this way" Alice replied.

"Who? Is this about Nessie" Edward asked. Bella shot her husband a glare at the use of the nickname, before softening and concentrating on what Alice was saying.

"I don't know, I can't tell what their attentions are, but I don't think so…" Alice replied, trailing off her eye gazing off.

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, I don't know a week, maybe more or maybe less… One of them seems a bit hesitant to come, it is delaying their travel a bit" Alice explained.

"Alice, who is coming?" Bella asked.

"Oh, um… Alec and…" Alice again, trailed off.

Jasper felt Bella's anxiety spike at the mention of Alec's name.

"Bella, it's okay your power can block his- we will be fine" Jasper assured.

Bella just smiled sadly in return.

"I don't know this person, and Alec is being careful not to say her name. I think he knows I'm watching" Alice said, clearly agitated.

"What does she look like Alice?" Bella urged.

"Um, what?" Alice asked.

"WHAT does she LOOK like?" Bella shouted.

"She, she looks like you and Edward?" Alice said, but it more like a question, she was clearly confused by Bella's reaction and what she was seeing in her vision.

"Do you know her, dear?" Esme asked to Bella.

"Hm, what? Oh, um no- I don't, I just recall Aro saying to me something about how we there is a powerful girl who looks like Edward and I… Sorry about my reaction, I guess Aro just played another mind game" Bella apologised, smiling sadly at her family.

All looked at her with pity, all except one.

"That's okay dear- we understand" Esme said.

"Well, this has been stressful, I am going hunting- do you want to come with me Bella?"

"… Sure, Rose I'd love to" Bella said following Rosalie out of the house and into the forest.

After they left and were in the forest, they spilt up Bella going after a mountain lion, and Rose after a grizzly bear- their husband's preferences rubbing off on them.

After a couple hours they met up again.

"Ready to go home?" Bella asked.

"I know you were lying" was all Bella got as a reply.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I know you were lying before, you do know this girl don't you?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bella grumbled.

"You do, and I will find out what you're hiding" Rose hissed, before running back to their home.

Bella just watched, fear evident in her eyes.

THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE I HAVE BEEN RECEIVING ABOUT THIS STORY!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys,

So I am happy with the positive feedback I have been getting, and I would like to thanks everyone!  
So for those who care 'Another Road Followed' will be updated either today or tomorrow.  
Soo, yeah on with the story.

*Disclaimer- I do not own twilight

(With Alec and Lilly)

"Come on babe', we need to get going" Alec pleaded.

"But-"

"No 'buts'" queue giggle from Lilly, and annoyed sigh from Alec " We are half way there- we might as well as hurry up" Alec attempted to bribe.

"But I don't wanna!" she whined. Alec gave her a displeased look.

"You and I both know you do, that's why we convinced Aro to let us leave- so you can have closure" Alec argued.

Suddenly Lilly's domineer changed, the carefree childlike attitude she once held was replaced by a cold aggressive one.

"Closure" she spat.

"What closure? What do I get by going there? I get to see that she is with her mate, she has a child- SHE IS HAPPY!" Lilly screeched.

"Are you saying that you aren't happy? What have I been doing then for all these years?" Alec screamed in return.

"You are the only happiness I have! She has a family, she has warmth- you are my only warmth, and Aro makes you go on missions so you and I cannot become too close… Why didn't she come back?" Lilly's anger was gone, her voice cracked.

In a second Alec felt all of his anger go, and all he felt was hurt for his Lilly.

"Shh, shh, come here baby, shh" Alec cooed taking Lilly into his arms.

"She has everything" Lilly sobbed.

"No she doesn't, she doesn't have you" Alec spoke, confident.

Alec felt Lilly slightly smile into his neck.

"You're such a cheese ball" she giggled.

"Come on, I want to be there in a couple days" Alec said.

"At my speed, it will take a week… And sweetie, I am not that much slower then you" Lilly smiled.

Alec took a second to admire her happiness; he knew that over the next couple weeks she wouldn't allow herself to feel such a 'weak' emotion.

"Even if I am only slightly faster, I still am faster- come on I'll give you a piggy back" Alec commanded.

Lilly sighed, but complied with his and got onto her back.  
After about an hour of running in silence Alec began to feel kisses trailed up his neck, Alec growled in frustration.

"How am I meant to get there if you keep distracting me" Alec asked rhetorically.

"You're not" Lilly teased before continuing to kiss his neck.

"Fine, we'll stop for the night" Alec growled before stopping pushing Lilly into a tree and slamming his lips onto Lilly's.

(4 days later- WITH THE CULLENS)

The Cullens tried to act unaffected, but it was painfully obvious that the thoughts of the strange pair of Vultori members were looming over.

"How long Alice" Edward ask.

Edward, along with the remainder of the household could see Bella's tension with the situation- and knew she was refraining from being more persistent with Alice and her visions.  
This is why Edward was asking, to appease his wife.

"Tomorrow, maybe the day after, I can't tell. They would have been here today if she wasn't distracting him so much with… the pleasures of her body…. I can tell the girl is debating with herself- she does but doesn't want to come here… I wonder why" Alice explained.

"They're members of the Vultori- if we really wanted to know we would be left wondering for a VERY long time" Emmett spoke through everybody's silence.

"He has a point" Jasper sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

Alice froze, caught in another vision.

A week ago they would not have paid much attention to this, now they all huddled around her.

"Mum what are we going to do" Renesemee asked from the other side of the room, securely locked in Jacob's embrace.

"It's okay Ness, we will all be fine" Jacob assured, although knew she needed these words from her mother.

"Sweetie, everything will be fine- we have faced their entire coven and came out okay, this is just two of them, Uncle Em could take care of them on his own- that is how simple this situation is" Bella spoke to her daughter, calming her considerably.

Emmett puffed his chest in pride, before realising that what Bella said wasn't a compliment.

"Hey!" he shouted out.

A majority of the Cullens chuckled, Alice's gasp broke that funny moment.

"What is it" Jasper asked, concern evident in his voice.

"They will be here in 12 hours, Alec caught onto what he was doing and has banned it happening again until they are here" Alice explained.

"Why the gasp?" Bella asked.

"When they arrive, the Alec and the girl appear to 'have it out' for you specifically" Alice said.

"I KNEW IT!" Rose shouted. All heads snapped to her.

"Knew what?" Bella asked nonchalantly.

"I knew you knew her! I could see it in your eyes, the way you reacted- HOW!" Rose screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bella replied avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"…Bella?" Edward asked. "Do you know her?"

"It was towards the end of my newborn year, I was hunting on my own when I came across this girl. At first I thought she was human but when I saw her bury a dead body I knew she wasn't. She is half vampire half human too, it appears the Vultori tested our story and produced their own hybrid. We spoke, I out she hates what she is- and resents me for ever existing. Because without me the Vultori would have never been inspired to bring her into existence, and from what she told me it appears that Alec is her mate or sorts and that he hates me for making her sad" Bella explained.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked.

"I tried to comfort her, I did my best to make her understand- I invited her to come to our home, but she wouldn't have any of it, and then she left" Bella replied.

Everyone was happy with that explanation except for Rose still, and now Jasper- who could tell by her emotions that something wasn't right.

"Well I guess we will learn the truth in 12 hours then, won't we" Rose growled briskly before leaving the room, Emmett sending his apologetic smile towards his family before following after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry for the wait.

*Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

(With the Cullens)

"Any minute now" Alice whispered, the Cullens were all scattered around the house.

Jasper was restless, all these different emotions playing with his mind was very unsettling.  
Out of all the emotions Bella's was most conflicting. She was fearful, then angry, then cautions and so much more. Jasper was getting whiplash.

The Cullens could hear a single set of footsteps walk slowly, casually, up the drive way. The footsteps got closer, until they clacked on the wood of the porch. Then, a knock.

"I'll go" Carlisle muttered, getting up from his chair in the study and rushing to the front door.

Opening the door Carlisle was surprised to see only one of their expected visitors.

"Welcome, would you like to come in"

"Yes, thank you" the person smiled back, their face foreign to Carlisle.

The person could see Carlisle's confusion.

"Is it really that odd to see me smiling Carlisle" Alec asked stepping into the hope before walking past him and into the lounge.

"I am afraid to say that it is" Carlisle replied, a tight smile on his face.

As he walked into the living area Alec noticed all of the Cullen's hushed whisperers.

"You said they would both be here!" someone hissed.

"That is what I saw! I don't know where she is!"

Alec knew the second voice, the little Alice, the girl his master craved.  
Alec smirked, his girl was good, confusing Alice like she had and was.

Alec's smiled widened, exposing his teeth he entered the lounge and everyone stopped at the sight of his smile.

The all bowed their heads respectively and muttered his name in greeting.

"Do you have a spare room?" he asked suddenly.

"Umm, yes we do- on the second floor 3rd door on the right… Why do you ask?" Esme, always the kind hearted one.

"Oh, my companion is getting herself some… take-away, and needs a place to enjoy her meal… If anyone has week control I suggest you leave" Alec chuckled.

"What are you talking about I haven't seen anything like that" Alice spoke, but before anyone could answer a female giggled rang through the house.

"Stop that" the voice continued to giggle.

"Looks like she brought dinner back warm"

The Cullens took note to a heat-beat, but two presences- both of which were quickly getting closer.

"Didn't the Cullen's use to live here?" a male voice spoke.

"Hmm, that feels good, what? Oh, I think so… Come on hurry up! I want to get to my room" the original voice spoke.

"Okay, eager are we" the male voice chuckled, then moaned.

"What are they doing?" Emmett whispered.

"She loves to play with her food" something in the statement made Alec laugh, confusing the Cullens further.

Eventually the 2 sets of footsteps were at the front door and entering the house hold.  
To get to the upstairs spare room you need to walk past the living room, the Cullens held in an intake of breath as they footsteps got closer.

Suddenly, the two bodies were in sight.

The female was not recognisable. She looked to be around 16, at most 18 at least 14. The green in her eyes brought back memories to Carlisle from when he turned Edward, the brown in her eyes reminded everyone else of the brown in Remesmee's eyes and what used to be Bella's eyes.  
Her face was heat-shaped, her lips pouty and a dark shade of pink, her nose a cute button in the middle of her face. Her hair was dark brown, with a bronze mix- her hair cut short, containing slight curls and was almost like a mop on her head. Her figure was larger and curved, like Rosalie's. She was short, maybe even shorter then Alice.  
As she noticed the Cullens staring at her she smiled revealing dimples.

The male behind her looked to be around 28… In took a moment but the Cullens realised it was Mike Newton.

When he took notice of them he gasped.

"Cullens?! You haven't aged a day" he cried.

"Mikey" the girl spoke in a husky voice. "Forget about them, I thought you were showing me a land-mark of Forks, a very _large _landmark"

Mike actually gulped, Alec chuckled.

"Second floor, first door on the right" he told her.

"Thanks babe" she said before walking upstairs , Mike following his eyes on her swaying hips.

The Cullens sat frozen as they heard the upstairs door shut.  
They heard a scuffle, they Mike pleased cries which quickly turned too pained and distressed ones.

The smell of blood filled their noses.  
Carlisle, Emmett and Edward all raced to Jasper and held him still.  
Jasper struggled, he wanted that blood.

Eventually Mike's cries stopped and the girl walked down with the very dead body of Mike slung over her shoulder. A container of his blood in the other.

"Bella, dear, take care of this would you?" she asked.

"No" was Bella's firm reply.

The girl raised her eye brown opened her mouth to speak, but Bella quickly stood up and took the body off of the girl.

"I'll be back in an hour" Bella muttered before leaving the house.

"Esme, do you have a working freezer?" the girls addressed Esme.

"Yes dear, in the kitchen… Can you please remove the blood- some of my children struggle with the smell" Esme whispered.

"Babe, can you go grab the what-it-ma-called thingys" the girl addressed Alec.

"Yes dear" he chuckled before kissing her forehead and running outside.

"I do apologise for the smell Jasper, it will be gone shortly"

A few seconds later Alec returned with small individual containers that had sticks out of them.

"What are they for?" Alice asked,

"Icy poles" the girl spoke taking the containers from Alec and walking into the kitchen.

Returning a few second later she addressed Jasper.

"As the particles slow down and freeze the blood will begin to smell less and less.. Give it time" she spoke.

"… Do you wish to sit and tell us your story?" Carlisle asked.

"Hmm, Alec, should I?"

"Yes" Alec was clearly amused.

Alec sat on the arm-chair and quickly pulled the girl into his lap.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie Elizabeth-Emerson… Volturi"

Everyone was shocked at her name.

"I go by Allie or Lilly though… Hmm, now I'm NOT ½ vampire like Bella has told you"

This caught the Cullen's off guard.

"What? Then what are you?"

"An experiment" Lilly laughed loudly.

"Please, can you explain?" Carlisle was practically shaking with curiosity.

"Hmm, around 30 years or so ago the Vultori came across a vampire, named Oscar, whose gift was to see and sense- with his mind- people who within the next 48 hours will turn into vampires. At this point the Vultori were already aware that humans and vampire could re-produce… I don't know the details but someone had the amazing idea to try and create almost a pure born vampire"

The Cullens gasped.

"WHAT!" Rose shouted.

"The Volturi decided their plan, Oscar would see the transitioning human- always female- sketch her and the Vultori would decide if she was worthy. If she was then Demetri would look at the sketch and use his power to track her down"  
_(A/N: I am changing Demetri's gift so that he can track by sight, it is more relevant to the story that way)_  
"Once with the turning female they would collect her almost frozen eggs, store them, and take them back to Italy to try and use… Not one female was 'good looking' enough for the Vultori, then one was. They went and collected her eggs and implemented sperm, none of the foetuses survived, and if then did and were born they were not controllable- they were quickly killed… Then someone suggested true mates, they looked back at female they took the eggs from and found that she had taken a mate. They made up some bull-shit about n needing a DNA sample for files of each vampire, and got sperm from her mate. They implemented said sperm into the last egg, and it worked. A baby girl was born, she was around 70% vampire… Within a couple years of her birth she hit puberty, the Vultori took her eggs… It took a lot of different DNA tests and then found her mate. By the time they found her mate this girl refused to let them take any more eggs, thought they got their way. Unluckily for them only one egg actually was human enough to grow life. I was soon born. After a year my mother abandoned me in search of her mate- that was the last time I saw her" Lilly concluded.

"…What are you trying to say?" Carlisle whispered.

"Hello Cullens, my name is Rosalie Elizabeth-Emerson Volturi, and I like my mother before me am a test-tube baby" Lilly laughed.

The Cullens just stared in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys,

So I have this story mapped out, I just don't know when to add what.  
So enjoy,

(I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT)

(3rd Persons)

The Cullens stared at the girl in front of them.  
Before they could ask any questions a loud shriek was heard, everybody snapped their heads to the front door to find Bella their looking in a rage.

"How _dare _you tell them!" Bella hissed.

This left everyone confused, what was she talking about!?

"Have you ever seen Bella angrier than this?" Lilly asked, addressing the Cullens.

"No" Edwards answered, looking at his wife with caution. Even in her new born stage she had never been this angry.

"It is quite funny-"

"SHUT UP!" Bella screeched before lunging at Lilly and slamming her up against a wall with a hand clasped against her throat.

"HAHA" Lilly laughed, then coughed a clear red substance leaving her mouth.

"You ruptured an internal organ! You must be mad!" Lilly again was laughing.

The Cullens were frozen at their spots,

"Dude, why aren't you doing anything" Emmett asked to Alec.

"She can handle herself" Alec answer, but Emmett took not as to how Alec was twitching, and knew that despite Alec's words he wanted to protect the girl.

"BELLA!" Esme shouted.

"I told them, I told them, I told them" Lilly shouted in a chant, Bella got angrier and angrier, her grip was tightening. Just when Lilly's throat was about to snap Bella through her out the still open door, the Cullens stared at the direction Lilly went in with shock.

Then the limping Lilly re-entered the front door.  
Something caught her eye and she let out a laugh deep from her belly.

The Cullens followed her line of site and were shocked with what they found.

"B-Bella?" Edward stuttered.

"Oh, it's her alright" Lilly giggled.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Bella shouted at Lilly.

"Bella" Carlisle spoke firm, in a voice that commanded attention and still Bella ignored the Cullens.

"Bella" Edward now was speaking firmly, and Bella's shoulders slumped and she looked at the Cullens.

"She told you" Bella whimpered.

"She told us she was a test tube baby" Edward responded.

"Nothing else" Bella asked with caution.

"Nope you did that for me!" Lilly was laughing again.

"Rosalie!" Alec growled, turning Lilly's loud laugh into a quite giggle.

"Bella, come sit down and answer me one question" Edward ordered, Bella complied and sat in his lap.

"Bella, are you going to answer" Edward asked. Bella nodded mutely.

"Bella, why are you blond right now?" Edward whispered. Bella stiffened and seemed to only take into consideration of her then in that moment.

"It hasn't been like that for so long" she whispered.

"This has happened before?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes"

"Explain" was all Edward said.

"I can" Lilly called.  
"Pick me, pick me, pick me!" she was jumping and pointed her hand in the air.

"Rosalie!" Alec growled.

"No, she can" Bella muttered into Edward shoulder.

Lilly coughed dramatically.

"Well Bella's mother is blond, and when she gets _really, really _angry a special chemical is released into her brain which changes the pigments of her hair" Lilly explained.

"How do you know this… Renee isn't blond" Edward interjected.

"Renee isn't her mother, silly!" Lilly laughed.

"How do you know that!" Jasper growled, feeling threated by this unusual girl.

"Oh, didn't you figure it out already?!" Lilly sighed dramatically.

Rosalie, who has been surpring quite during this time spoke, her eyes large.

"Bella is Lilly's mother"

"DING DING DING, WE HAVE A WINNER!" Lilly cheered and laughed!

THERE YOU GO

HOPE YOU LIKED!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys,

How are we all?

So I had wanted this chapter up yesterday arvo, but life decided to be a bitch.

So on with the story!

* * *

(Edward POV)

"You're her mother?... You're a test-tube baby?" I asked, a little crestfallen- Bella had a child with another man.

"HAHAAH YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Lilly laughed, it the last half an hour she had proven she wasn't particularly caring. It was almost as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Rosalie Elizabeth act with some respect, we are guests here" Alec growled at the girl, their relationship reminded me of Rose and Emmett's- only genders swapped.

"Ohhh, my middle name and everything!" Lilly laughed. Alec snarled, and I saw Lilly cringe before shuffling over to his side still smiling.

"Yes, Edward she is my daughter" Bella answered my previous question, hesitance clear in her features.

"Who is her father?" Emmett asked.

"Oh come on! Really? None of you know?" Lilly asked.

We all shook out heads at her.

"After my entire story, true mates, my mother left to find her mate because I was a painful reminder, yada yada yada" Lilly exclaimed.

"Edward" Carlisle whispered.

"Yeah" Lilly nodded.

"You're my daughter?" I asked addressing the girl in front of me.

"Sup Daddy-o" she laughed.

Emmett laughed out loud, surprised by the girl- as we all were. Rose hit the back of his head.

"Do you want to properly meet your first daughter?" Bella asked getting out of my lap, I nodded mutely an followed as she brought me over to Lilly. Everything was quite.

As we got closer to Alec and Lilly the pair stood up, Alec standing in front of Lilly in a protective manner.

"I don't think I am okay with this" Alec spoke, his voice firm.

"What right do you have-" Bella started but Alec cut her off.

"The question is what right do _you _have, you never showed her much attention when she was a child, but she loved you- YOU WERE HER MOTHER! Then you up and left with no explanation for her... She was so _broken" _Alec's voice cracked. "It took so long, and even now she is rarely truly happy- all because of _you _and your desire for _him_" Alec looked so angry, he didn't look 16 in this moment.

"Don't make him loose his chance at being her father for my mistakes" Bella begged.

"Alec" Lilly whispered. Alec's eyes softened at the tone in her voice, she sounded vulnerable.

The shared a look.

"Okay" Alec whispered.

Lilly took a deep breath, and stepped in front of Alec.  
Sticking her hand out she addressed me.

"Hello Edward, my name is Rosalie Elizabeth- and I am your test-tube daughter" gone was the cocky, obnoxious girl- standing in front of me she looked so small, defeated almost.

I did what my instincts were telling me, and reached over and pulled her into a giant hug.  
A sob escaped her lips and she wrapped her arms around me, I held onto her tighter.

We stood there for a moment, before she pulled away.

"We have much to discuss" in what felt like a heart beat this girl had aged years in maturity.

"Okay" I whispered. We all again sat down and Lilly spoke.

"Ask me anything" she whispered.

"Your middle name, Elizabeth" I couldn't finish.

"Bella gave it me, yes it is because it was your mother's name"

"How old are you?" Carlisle asked.

"14, physically and literally... Bella is 21 literally" Lilly spoke.

"She was changed at 19, 10 years ago" Alice disagreed.

"She was changed at the physical age of 19, 10 year ago. In reality she was changed at the age of 11, 10 years ago" Lilly explained, we all snapped our heads to the direction of Bella.

"What?!" I hissed, Bella winced.

"Did I even need to change you? Or did you wish to torment me! You know how I feel about this life, and yet you, you-!" I shouted, confused and hurt.

"Edward" Lilly growled. I looked towards her.

"As Bella's aging process was complex, she started off quickly- in 7 years she reached maturity- but something went wrong, her human genetics went vicious. She was turning human, had the Voltori handled the situation correctly they could have easily cured vampireism with Bella's genetics, but they did not. Bella went to find you, and then your story began... Do you really think the Volturi would sit but with a human knowing what you are? NO! You are all fools... Due to her becoming human the possibility of her having kids grew, tada Renesmee, you saved Bella's life by changing her... On the topic of _Nessie_ where is my _dear little sister_" Lilly was snarling by the end of her explanation.

'_I feel so much hate, anger and jealousy from her towards you, Bella and Rensemee- Edward' _Jasper thought. _  
_

"How smart you are, Jasper" Lilly laughed, we all looked to her... How...

"How did you...?" I trailed off.

"Ohh, it's my power- reading and manipulating souls" Lilly explained.

Everyone, even Bella, stared at her in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys,

So I have got chapter 7 and 10 mapped out. I just need to fill in chapters 8 and 9.  
On with the story…

(Alec's POV)

My girl, she always had a way with words.  
Never in my time with knowing the Cullens had I ever seen them rendered speechless.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Now who's being rude?" Lilly laughed, kissing my neck.

I just smiled down to her.

"Souls….?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"That's all you got from that?" I couldn't believe this! Was he really so dense?

"Lilly… Can you explain to us your gift?" Carlisle asked.

"Where's Renesmee?" Lilly suddenly asked.

"I think we should talbout out your gift-"

"NO!" Lilly shrieked, we all winced.

"I want to know where Mummy and Daddy's angel, where Mummy and Daddy's little _Nessie_ is" Lilly was hissing, her voice was intimidating. I love my girl.

"She is with her mate, I thought it would be best... We didn't know the intentions of your visit, the last time the Volturi wanted to kill my daughter-" Bella cut herself off, realizing the fault in her words. I felt rage fill me, HOW DARE SHE?!

"You wanted your keep your daughter away from the Volturi? WHAT AM I TO YOU THEN ISABELLA?!" Lilly was shacking in a blind rage. Oh no, this isn't good!

"Everyone get back!" I instructed, they needed to move if she started to control them

"Listen to me Rosalie! Listen to me! If you loose control you know what they will do" I pleaded, but Lilly kept shacking.

I felt my eyes water with tears that would never shed. If she does this, they will kill her.

I heard the groans of the Cullens, it was happening- I don't know if I could stop her.

(Emmett POV)

One second we are talking, the next Bella said something stupid, and then Lilly was going crazy.

Alec told us to get away, and we did, but we were confused.

Alec was trying to consol with her, but it all blurred out in comparison to the ice cold burn in my chest.

I couldn't breath, everything was so cold. Then the emotions, it was all so dark and unbearable. I fell to my knees, and groaned out in agony. I heard the remainder of my family follow, though Jasper's piercing cry was clearer.

(Alec's POV)

The empath was taking this the worst. The only reason I too was not only on the ground also was because of my paralyzing ability, and the small amunity I had built up with Lilly's gift. But even with these advantages I was quickly falling under Lilly's power.

Wincing, I held her face closer to mine.

"Don't do this to me! Don't you let yourself die!" I shouted.

"DON'T BE SO SELFISH! If you let yourself die you will be abandoning me, and after everything you have done to be different- YOU WILL DIE LIKE _HER"_ I screamed in a last attempt.

Lilly froze.

"Alec?" she sobbed.

"Shh, shh- come here" I cooed taking her into my embrace.

"I-I-I'm not her... Am I Alec?" she was so broken.

"No sweetheart, no you aren't, you are so much more" I held her closer.

I could hear all the Cullens coughing and comforting each other. I heard Rosalie growl after making sure Emmett was alright.

I could tell she was an immediate threat, so quickly released Lilly and crouched in front of her protectivly.

"Stay back" I hissed.

"She is a danger to us all!" mega-bitch growled.

"We all know what must be done, and by the sounds of things the Volturi would agree with is descison" Jasper second.

"NO!" Edward and I shouted.

"If you come anywhere close to her, I will kill you myself!" Edward growled.

Mega-bitch and empath both growled.

"Don't be stupid Edward" mega-bitch screeched.

"Listen her, bitch-" Lilly cut me off.

"Bitch doesn't work" Lilly disagreed.

"What does then?" I chuckled back.

"Cersei" she whispered. (A/N: If you understand, I will love you forever!)

I laughed loudly, I love her so much!

"It appears the my children are... Uneasy without knowledge of your _talents _so of you could just explain to us, I am sure we would all feel so much better" Carlisle spoke.

"No-"

"Yes, that sounds fair" Lilly answered, I frowned at her.

"My gift has said to be the perfect blend of my mother, and father's... I see souls and control souls. A soul, is a persons life essence, it contains everything that is them. Each is different, colour, shape, size... Anyway, a persons gift relates to their soul, I can turn off gifts, and... Project fake visions... I can understand thoughts through colour and smell... It is really complex, the one downfall, every person has will power and if they try hard enough they can block me... When my emotions get out of, for example when stupid bitches say stupid things, then my power goes out of control. I lock onto someone's soul, and flush all of my pain onto it, I can mentally freeze to death and physically frozen being... It has happened a few times, me killing a vampire in a rage, and the Volturi fear me uncontrollable, and as I have told you- all uncontrollable test-tube babies must die" Lilly explained to them.

I held her to me then, pushing her faceto to the crook of my neck.

"it has been a long day, I think it would be best if we rest. If you will excuse me" I addressed the Cullens, before walking to the spare room Lilly had 'eaten' in.

One we were in the room I walked to a corner, sat down and held her in my lap as her eyes burned with tears that would never shed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys!  
How are we all?

So on with the story I guess!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight)

(3rd Person's POV)

That night for the Cullens was very tense, as the hours dragged by the Lilly's sobs softened until there was nothing left.  
Edward and Bella had not spoken to each other the entire time. The remainder of Cullens stayed in pairs, so to avoid taking sides.

By around 8 o'clock in the morning the tense silence of the Cullen household was broken.

"Aleeec!" Lilly was groaning, and it didn't sound like it was groaned in _dis_pleasure.

"Please tell me they aren't doing _that_!" Edward whined, the following sounds proved they were doing _that_.

"Eddie, you are such a prude- come on say it with me- they are having sex" Emmett laughed.

"My name is not Eddie, and I can say the word but that is my daughter!" Edward growled.

"Edward, you have known her for a day- and from what I got from her emotions she would agree with what I am about to say- she isn't particularly comfortable with you claiming her as your child just yet" Jasper explained to Edward.

Jasper winced as the feelings of rejection filled Edward.

"Honey, I know it hurts right now but consider things from Lilly's point of view, this must be difficult for her-" Esme was cut off but a screamed, 'Rosalie' from Alec.  
Edward saw Emmett tense and wince.

"Yeah, not so funny anymore- it it?"Edward teased.

"Of all the name in the world, why did it have to be Rosalie" Emmett complained.

"Where is Bella, Rosalie and Alice?" Carlisle asked entering the living room.

"They left early this morning- Rose and Alice wanted to understand Bella's side of the story, they knew that Edward would be to stubborn believe and listen to her" Esme explained to her husband. Carlisle nodded, whilst Edward glared.

A few moments later the noises from upstairs stopped.

"I love you Alec" Lilly whispered so quietly the Cullens strained to hear.

"I love you to Rosalie Elizabeth Emerson McCarthy Mason Volturi" Alec replied quietly.

"I have such a long name, and you wanna know why?" Lilly sighed, talking normally again.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Because I am a bastards, bastard" Lilly laughed.

"Never say that about yourself again!" Alec growled.

"I was just making a joke-"

"It doesn't matter, promise me you will never diminish yourself like that again"

"... I promise" Lilly sighed.

There was a pause for a few seconds before Lilly spoke again,

"I am going to go get some breakfast" Lilly said.

"Did Alec call her McCarthy?" Emmett whispered. Everyone just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

Lilly walked down the stairs and into the living area.  
Her hair now resembled Edwards and was shinning bronze in the rare Forks sun. Her lips were swollen, and stretched to a goofy smile.  
Her shirt was to large, potentially belonging to Alec, and she had a pair of boxer shorts on.

"Morning" she yawned.

"Good morning" Edward smiled, he was so happy to see her he did not notice her flinch towards the opposite direction to him, although Jasper did.

_'Cool it' _Jasper thought, and he saw the tiny fraction of a nod Edward gave him in reply.

"Esme" Lilly said.

".. Yes dear?" Esme was hesitant for only a second, she as shocked the girl had addressed _her _so normally. Esme was excited at the prospect of another grandchild.

"Do you have any food here I could eat?" the question was so innocent it took Esme by surprise.

"Yes in the kitchen, Renesmee's mate eats a lot of food, so we always need to keep the kitchen stocked" the smile Esme received in return was brilliant.

"Thank you!" Lilly left then and went for the kitchen, Edward and Emmett followed.

Edward and Emmett sat down and watched as Lilly went the cupboards.

"MUESLI!" Lilly yelled, excited.

"You like muesli?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it is one of the few foods I actually enjoy eating, not to mention can eat" Lilly explained.

"What do you mean?" Emmett was confused.

"I am 85% vampire, foods do not particularly sit well with me" Lilly said. Edward nodded and stored that piece of information securely in him mind.

"Lilly?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did Alec call you McCarthy earlier?" Emmett was nervous to know the truth, we he related to this girl in some way?

"What? Oh, ha ha, no he didn't. My grandfather, Bella's father, had the last name McCathy" Lilly laughed.

"Oh, ha ha, okay just thought I should ask" Emmett laughed, feeling comforted and disappointed, being related to the squirt could have been fun.

Just then the half naked Alec entered the kitchen and hugged Lilly from behind, kissing her neck.

Alec chuckled, "They have muesli?"

"Yep!" Lilly said, popping the 'p'.

"I would have thought you would have an icy pole" Alec said. Lilly's eyes widened.

"I forgot all about them!" she cried, at a fast vampire speed Lilly finished her breakfast, washed the bowel and spoon, then wet to the freezer.

"Be polite, ask if anyone else wants one" Alec chuckled.

"Does anyone want one of my human blood icy poles?" Lilly called, addressing everyone in the house. No one answered.

"Fine with me" Lilly shrugged, before getting out an icy pole. Edward and Emmett froze.

"You drink human blood? Isn't that technical cannibalism?" Emmett chocked.

"What? Nah- how did you not know I drank human blood? What do you think happened to the walking blood bag I brought back here?" Lilly said.

Edward then noticed Lilly's eyes, there were shinning red flakes in them.

"Babe, can I have some?" Alec asked, stealing the now half eaten icy pole from Lilly.

"Why bother asking?" Lilly grumbled, halfheartedly glaring at Alec.

"Do you want this back?" Alec asked,

"No" Lilly mumbled.

Edward coughed to draw Lilly's attention.

"Do you mind if we hang out today? I would really appreciate getting to know you..." Edward was nervous, he wanted to get to know his first child.

"...Hmm, I guess it's okay. When do you want to head out?" Lilly agreed, Edward felt lighter- and giddy- she had said yes.

"Whenever you're ready"

"Cool, give me an hour" Lilly responded, going upstairs to get ready.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

-1 hour later-

To say I am nervous is an understatement. I was about to share a formal conversation with my estranged daughter for the first time.

I looked up to see Lilly walk down the stairs, show worse a simple long-sleeved black shirt and a loose pair of black tracksuit pants which tightened at the ankle.

"All ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Lilly replied, walking past me out the front door.

"Where did you get the clothes?" I asked.

"Hm, oh Alice- I have some more clothes in the forest I need to get first... Is that okay?" Lilly asked, I just nodded.

Lilly leaped of in a sprint, and I was surprised at her speed.

"You're fast" I commented as we ran.

"Pfft, not that fast, this is barly a jog to you" Lilly rolled her eyes.

I don't think it has really set in the firey girl is mine. It is so weird, I watch Nessie and she is this stunning, but cute, girl who is quite and caring- I look at lilly and she too is stunning, but beautiful. I don't mean to say that Lilly is better looking then Nessie, but despite Lilly physically looking longer she came off as more of a woman then Nessie. Besides looks Lilly is feiry, tempermental and... _broken.  
_Maybe growing up with the Voltori did that to her, maybe Bella...

"This way" Lilly called, and before I knew it we were standing in Bella and I's meadow. Lilly walked to a tree on the very edge of the meadow, and moved some bark revealing a large hiding hole. In this hole was a couple medium sized bags.

As Lilly made a move to remove the bags from the tree I spoke.

"Do you want to stay here to talk, and when we leave you can take the bags with us?" I asked her, I was nervous to speak with Lilly, what do you say to a daughter who's existance you knew nothing about for all her life?

Lilly shrugged and nodded,

"Sure, I guess" she muttered before walking into the middle of the meadow.

I followed her, and sat down beside her.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked me, and for a moment I was stunned. She was my daughter, mine, I loved Nessie but this was different. Before I knew what I was doing I had pulled Lilly into my lap and was hugging her tightly. I single sob left my lips as I held her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay" Lilly cooed, stroking my hair. She was acting more like a parent then I was right now. I felt guilt.

"Hey, it's okay" she tried, but it wasn't enough.

"Daddy" she whimpered, "I promise everything will be okay"

My head snapped up, she just called me Daddy.

I nodded mutely, I had to believe her.

"What's your favorite colour?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Green" she whispered.

"Really?" I was surprised, I wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, what were you expecting black, red and purple?"

"Not purple" I answered.

"Not purple" she chuckled.

For the rest of the afternoon we just talked, as it was getting dark I suggested we get ready to go back home- as I got up Lilly grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk about Bella" Lilly spoke firm.

"No" I was stubborn, yes, but i was to angry to care.

"Edward" Lilly growled, and I was taken aback. All afternoon Lilly had made an effort to adress me as Dad, which made me happy, but hearing her call me by my first name was a little disappointing. I now understand how Charlie feels.

"What is there to say?" I growled back.

"You need to understand why she has done what she has done!" Lilly shouted. I froze.

"You're defending her?!"

"Yes!"

I could only stare back at her.

"You need to understand that Bella was young when I was created" I winced at created "she didn't know how to care for a child, she didn't have that 9 months to grow to love the idea of me. I was forced... She was jealous of me because I was a part of you, I was evidence of the mating bond being 'consumptuated'. My existance hurt her. She tried to love me, she did, but sometimes when my eyes would flash green, or I had a 'crooked grin' she could be near me... She didn't want to leave me there, I know she didn't. The Voltori have a policy, 50years must be served before a person can leave- Bella got lucky, that's her story to tell- but she knew the Voltori wouldn't let me leave until my 50 years were up. She deviced a plan, she would wait 50 years, then 'take claim' of me, and I could get away... She just had to wait 50 years. She couldn't tell you because she knew you would go after me, that your family would... She did the right thing. For everyone else, and in the long run maybe for me... She has done no wrong by you, it is me that is hurt. Do not blame her for a little girls imagination" Lilly explained.

All I could do was look at her in awe.

I nodded, I would forgive Bella.

* * *

(HOPE YOU ENJOYED! NEXT CHAPTER! BELLA MEETS NESSIE!)


End file.
